Compartiendo el Exterior
by A.A.L.M
Summary: No sabe q paso despues del accidente y nadie se lo quiere decir, al tratar de contenerlo su ira querra difundir
1. Semana 1: Regreso a casa

REGRESO A CASA

* * *

I de noviembre. Que emoción, por fin regreso de mi viaje a mi querida casa con todos mis amigos y familia, se que están preocupados por lo que paso, pero, estoy bien por suerte, lo malo es que no recuerdo que paso cuando me recupere del coma hasta dos días después, todo lo que se es que estuve "fuera" por una semana.  
  
II de noviembre. Hoy me llamaron mis amigos, me dijeron para salir a ver una película mañana, ya les dije todo lo que paso y que me encuentro bien, también me llamaron las "locas" que viven cerca de mi casa y dicen que para el sábado 5 valla para la casa de Alejandra que va a estar muy cool. Hoy la voy a pasar en la casa de mis abuelos con toda mi familia y estoy muy emocionado.  
  
III de noviembre. El cine estuvo muy bueno, aparte de comer pop-corn nos dimos un reventón de pollo, casi muero, pero muy divertido, y ahora, bueno mas tarde voy a dormir donde mi primo fácil salimos a escondidas de mis tíos, ellos duermen como piedra lo único que los despierta es un cataclismo.  
  
IV de noviembre. ¡WOW! Ayer en la casa de mi primo fue algo totalmente fuera de lo común, salimos como previsto y nos fuimos con unos amigos suyos, estos tenían trago y pues, nos acabamos todo lo que había, pero lo raro paso cuando dormía, tuve un sueño de lo mas fatal, prácticamente trate de matar a mi padre y mate a mi doctor pero mientras atacaba a todos podía verme a mi mismo llorando cerca, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero eso debió ser un delirio por el alcohol.  
  
V de noviembre. Hoy en la mañana salí con mi madre a comprar, primero pasamos por la farmacia para comprar mis pastillas dice mi mamá que por el accidente tengo una pequeña herida adentro de la cabeza y que estas pastillas me ayudan a cerrarla, bueno no importa, después de eso fuimos a comprar ropa, eso le encanta a mi mamá y también por ahí que me gano algo jeje, en la tarde fui a la casa de Alejandra y ahí estaban Sahar, Yizard, Yolanda, Verónica, Javier y un pata mas que nunca lo había visto, dicen que es un amigo de Verónica y que es nuevo en la ciudad se llama Eduardo y le dicen Ed, ahí fue muy divertido, jugamos twister, botella borracha y muchas cosas pues es una casa enorme, y en la noche salimos a su patio a dormir, contamos historias de terror y bueno dormimos.  
  
VI de noviembre. Al despertar no se por que yo estaba fuera de la carpa en un flotador sobre la piscina, con el polo y el pantalón todo roto y manchado de muchos colores, cuando fui a ver la carpa después de luchar por salir de la piscina, todos se estaban riendo, pero Ed no estaba todos dijeron que se fue temprano, cuando todos estaban aun durmiendo, por que nadie lo vio salir y me dijeron que en la noche estuvo muy chévere, que parecía otra persona, pero yo no me acuerdo de nada y me dijeron que las pinturas para el cuerpo que tenia Verónica, las saque y empezamos a lanzar por toda la carpa y uno de los tubos se salio y por eso termine con la ropa rota a igual que todos, recién me fije en eso cuado me lo contaron.  
  
VII de noviembre. Hoy llame a la casa de Alejandra por que me había olvidado mi gorro en su casa, pero, al contestar era su hermana Vero y estaba llorando, le pregunte que había pasado y en voz llorosa me dijo que Ed, su amigo, fue encontrado muerto ayer por la noche en una acequia cerca de la casa de ellas y que al cuerpo le faltaba una mano, la mano izquierda y que en su espalda tenia escrito no traten de amarrarme, y el resto solo eran pedasos de carne los cuales parecían haber sido arrancados de su cuerpo y dentro de su boca estaban su uñas enteras de pies y mano.


	2. Semana 2: Adios Prematuro

ADIOS PREMATURO

* * *

VIII de noviembre. Ayer no fue un buen día, fui a visitar a verónica a penas me dijo lo que paso, fuimos a la morgue y ahí estaban aun mas de sus amigos y también estaban sus padres, llorando desconsoladamente. Hoy no hice nada fuera de lo común, total era martes, así que me quede en mi casa jugando pictioinary y después una pelea en el nintendo con mi hermano y al final me subí al techo de mi casa para pensar un rato y escuchar el silencio por así decirlo.  
  
IX de noviembre. Hoy fue el entierro de Ed, pobres sus padres, se veían destrozados y su pequeña hermana también, pero esta me estaba viendo con una cara medio rara y me pareció reconocerla de algún lado, pero no le di mucha importancia, al salir del cementerio me encontré con José y Diego claro que ellos no fueron al entierro pues ni estaban enterados de quien era Ed pero me vieron pasar por ahí en el carro de mi padre y decidieron buscarme, dijeron que los acompañe a la casa de Rafael, el "chino" para, no se, hacer algo; subimos al taxi para ir, busque en mi mochila para sacar dinero (la lleve para que me dieran mi gorro, también había llevado mi CD placer y puse mi billetera ahí) y encontré una daga medio extraña, pues en el mango tenia unas letras con un estilo peculiar y una figura de una persona que salía de un demonio, como en un nacimiento y sobre la daga había sangre seca, precia de hace días, asustado la guarde en seguida y les dije que me iba no mas a mi casa por que no me sentía muy bien y que los llamaba mañana.  
  
X de noviembre. Hoy casi no escribo en mi diario, estuve un poco distraído hoy. Llame a José y a Diego, para salir con el chino y ellos accedieron, baje a tomar mis pastillas junto con mi desayuno y subí a mi techo a escuchar música xq dentro de mi casa había mucho ruido, me quede ahí hasta las 6 de la tarde, el tiempo paso volando, fueron a mi casa y después fuimos a ver un video a la casa del chino, tenia un filme independiente de un tío suyo que se dedicaba a eso y quería saber nuestra opinión, no fue tan malo, pero se nos hizo tarde así que me quede dormido, me desperté como a la hora y todos se estaban riendo, al parecer había tenido la idea de jugar a la guerra de harina por que todos estábamos blancos, yo no recordaba nada de nuevo pero no me importo, mi madre llego y me recogió pero no sin burlarse de mi aspecto.  
  
XI de noviembre. En la mañana desperté sudando, como que algo me había asustado, trate de calmarme y después fui a tomar mi desayuno con mi hermano, el me vio con cara de preocupación y me pregunto que había soñado, pero en ese momento no me acorde, y me dijo que a la mitad de la noche me puse a gritar y a reír de un forma burlona. Me quede medio confundido y seguí tomando me desayuno, termine y subí a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta con seguro para no ser molestado, saque la daga y me puse a verla con algo de misterio seguí buscando en la mochila para ver si es que había algo mas y encontré un pequeño papel con sangre, parecía un recibo, en el cual indicaban que había comprado la daga hace como 2 o 3 semanas cuando salí del hospital y al parecer la compre por Internet, después de quedarme viendo la daga por unas horas llego el chino a mi casa para salir a hacer algo y acepte. Salimos y nos fuimos a tomar algo con unos conocidos míos y suyos que encontramos por ah  
  
XII de noviembre. Creo que anoche me embriague demasiado, no me acuerdo de nada, pero mi sueño de nuevo fue bastante peculiar, estaba corriendo por la calle al parecer persiguiendo a alguien, con un cuchillo en la mano, de pronto me encuentro sobre esa persona y le corto la espalda para luego verme corriendo con un frasco en mi manos y al pasar por un parque me veo de nuevo sentado con las manos llenas de sangre, riéndome y burlándome de mi mismo.  
  
XIII de noviembre. Hoy fue por definitiva uno de los peores días de mi vida, me llamaron los padres del chino y me dijeron que ayer él había sido acecinado cuando se regresaba a su casa y que el taxista estaba desaparecido, apenas colgué el teléfono fui a su casa ya que ahí lo estaban velando, no estaba casi nadie excepto José y Diego, cuando llegue su mamá no contó que cuando lo encontraron estaba cerca de su casa y que tenia toda la pierna derecha despellejada y le faltaba el pie y que en su espalda decía "DETENGANSE" en letras grandes que llenaban toda su espalda.  
  
XIV de noviembre. El velorio siguió hasta hoy, seguro q mañana lo entierran, estuve ahí junto mis amigos, sus padres y su hermano desde las 8:00 de la mañana, vi entrar y salir a su familia y a nuestros compañeros de promoción, hasta a los cuales ni siquiera lo conocían, quien sabe por q fueron, su hermano no dejaba de llorar, pobre, el pequeño solo tiene 9 años, mas o meno a las 10:00 de la noche me regrese a mi casa, apenas llegue me tome mis pastillas pues se había hecho tarde para tomarlas y me fui a mi cuarto y en este momento siento unos mareos muy fuertes y ï 


End file.
